Spell On You
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: Ahahahaha the witches are back! The legendary and terrifying Sanderson sisters have returned are ready to strike! Read and see the tricks they have up their sleeves!:


**A/N: Heyyy everybody! Here's a little Halloween treat for you all I know I know Halloween's already over but I wasn't able to put this up on Halloween! But I hope you like it anyway!**

"Max!" Came the frightened voice of his younger sister, Dani. "They're here!" Max frantically searched the crowded room until his eyes found them. The three terrifying Sanderson sisters; Mary, Sarah, and Winifred, standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh no," Max muttered. He clutched the giant spell book to his hip. Max turned his head when he felt Allison's trembling hand slip through his. He looked into her scared eyes then looked down at Dani who was pale with fear as she desperately clung to Binx the cat.

Max knew he needed to do something; but he wasn't sure what. The loud and annoying man singing on stage was way too distracting. Watching the performance, Max suddenly thought of an idea. He looked from the band, to the witches, then back to the band.

"I'll be right back," He muttered into Allison's ear and handed her the book. He then bolted towards the stage, ignoring her protests. Max knew he could get into a lot of trouble for what he was about to do, but he had to try something.

As the man was in the middle of the song, Max snatched the microphone from his grip. "Hey cut the music," He said to the band.

"Hey! C'mon man I was right in the middle of a song," the guy complained.

"Relax, this'll only take a second. It's an emergency," Max said before turning to the crowd. "Hey everybody listen up! Please!" Max said as his shaking hand gripped the mic. He could feel frogs in his throat as his gaze met the glares of the witches. "Your kids are in danger," He said.

"What?"

"What'd you mean?" He heard from the adults.

"Three hundred years ago the Sanderson sisters bewitched people," Max continued. He kept a watchful eye on the trip while they tried to hide their faces. "And now they've returned from their grave,"

Laughter suddenly filled the room. Max looked over at the guy whom he had took the mic from. "Hey man I'm serious!" He yelled, grabbing his jacket angrily. "It's not a joke!"

Max then faced the crowd. "I know this sounds dumb, but they're here tonight; right over there!" He said and lifted his finger to the center of the crowd.

Gasps and whispers filled the room as the spotlight lit up the witches.

"Thank you Max," Winifred hissed. "For that marvelous introduction," She smiled evilly at him, followed by laughter from the adults. Max gaped at her in horror.

"_I put a spell on you"_

Winifred started to chant, thrusting her hands in the air.

"_And now you're mine"_

She continued, mocking the previous singer.

"_You can't stop the things I do"_

Winnie went on, smirking and beginning to move around the people surrounding her.

"_I liiikkkkeeeee-"_

"No! No! Cover your ears!" Dani cried as her parents began to push her towards the witch.

"_It's been 300 years,_

_Right down to the day._

_Now the witch is back!_

_And there's hell to pay!"_

Winifred's sand and twirled around the crowd, drowning in their laughter.

"_I put a spell on you"_

"Great joke kid, Happy Halloween," Max heard in his ear and felt a pat on his back.

"No man I'm serious!" Max tried to fight back as Winifred sang, but only found himself shoved off the stage.

"_And now you're mmiiiiinnnnneeeee!"_

Winifred squealed and flung her cloak up and down while she twirled in a circle. As the band joined in, the three sisters marched on stage.

"Hello Salem!" Winifred called. "My name's Winifred! What's yours?"

"_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're gone_

_My darling spell on you_

_It was strong_

Max backed deeper into the crowd, unable to look away from the dancing witches.

Allison was hardly able to look away as well, but pushed her way through the crowd in search for Max.

Dani deserted her parents and bolted away to find her brother.

"_Your wretched little lives_

_Have been cursed_

_Cuz of all the witches' work_

_And I'm the worst!"_

Winifred sang on, taunting and possessing the adults with her spell and her sisters singing the back up.

Max suddenly felt a touch on his arm. Realizing it was Allison, he wrapped a protective arm around her. He saw Dani approach them and clung her to his side.

Max and Allison watched the witches as Dani frantically searched the ground. "Binx where are you?" She called.

Winifred danced around her sisters as they sang their back up spell next to her.

All of a sudden, Max felt a heavy breathing behind him. He turned to see Billy the zombie ready to strike. He broke away from Allison and a screaming Dani and squatted down, avoiding Billy. He shoved Billy away then quickly followed the girls out of the crowd.

"_If you don't believe_

_You better get superstitious" _

Max approached his parents. "Mom, dad! Thank god,"

"Hey Max! Great show," His dad said and flashed him a smile.

"Cover your ears!" Max yelled.

"_I put a spell on you"_

Winifred chanted, waving her arms about.

Max felt an arm on his back and turned to see none other than Billy behind him. He screamed and bolted away with Dani and Allison close behind.

Then the three sisters started an official hypnotizing spell, and the crowd chanted it back to them.

"_I say byeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Bye bye bye!"_

The crowd went crazy as the witches finished their last note and struck a final pose.

"Dance dance dance until you die!" Winifred yelled with evil laughter. Then the witches fled, leaving the adults deep under their spell.

**A/N: Well what'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. I always love hearing feedback from my readers! I might be doing an official Hocus Pocus story but I'm sort of having trouble with ideas…if any one has any please PM me!:) **


End file.
